


Take a Chance of Me

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Steve visits the Metropolitan Museum of Art on 5th Ave. in NYC and meets you there. Skinny!Steve AU





	Take a Chance of Me

Being as he was, Steve always felt out of place. He never held a girl’s attention like his best friend Bucky. He never had a first kiss, a first date, nothing. He was always stuck at home with his mother to care for him. Of course, Bucky was always hanging about or dragging him places– which Steve never minded. He held Bucky in high standards because for once, Steve had someone to hang with, someone that didn’t treat him like his was so fragile.

Steve had met Bucky a few years ago. He was maybe thirteen, fourteen, who really remembered? He was fighting a bully in some alleyway next to an ice cream shop. Well, the bully was fighting, Steve was groaning and hacking up a lung trying to defend the poor cat that the bully had been torturing.

Bucky had heard the grunts and trash cans being knocked over and of course, he was drawn to the noise. He’d watched for only a second before he had sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, preparing to lay one on this bigger guy.

Bucky had took a few steps into the alley and clocked his fist right into the man’s skull, causing him to stumble forward and lose his balance. “Come on, punk.” He called, beckoning over to the little blonde man, who had a bloody nose and what looked to be a broken nose. He’d taken the shorter man back to his home where Bucky’s mother had helped him heal. Steve had stayed over Bucky’s house every day after school for the rest of the month.

So now, it was years later. Bucky had gone off to fight in a war America had no business fighting in. Steve had walked around, finally making a stop at the  Metropolitan Museum of Art where he studied the paintings and sculptures to pass the time. He thought about everything in his mind. He thought about how he’d wanted to become a professional painter. He thought about his friendship with Bucky.

Steve thought about many things as he strolled through the aisles, looking at everything around him. He’d been so busy looking, he hadn’t noticed you were just as preoccupied looking as well. He’d bumped into you, knocking you both onto the ground.

You let out a surprised cry as your butt had collided with the marble flooring, knocking the brochure out of your hand.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Steve mumbled as he scurried to his feet and helped you to your own.

“It’s okay!” you nearly giggle at the redness on his face.

“Are you hurt?” he asked you, voice timid and unsure.

You shook your head, grinding at the small handsome blond man. “No, of course not. It was hardly a fall.”

He nodded,running a hand through his short locks of hair. “Um-”

“No, I came here here.” You smiled small at him.

His  eyes grew wide. “Really?”

You only shrugged before gently intertwining your arms together. “Would you like to take a tour with me?”

“Yes.” He blinked, not knowing what else to say, thinking about how proud Bucky would be of him had he been standing next to him. “Of course I would.”

“Great!”


End file.
